


Closer

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View, Songfic, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a song fic with the song 'Closer' from Nine Inch Nails. Lots of sex.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This is for Aida, Happy birthday!!

Also thanks to Carolyn for her help as well as the girls, you know who you are.

All reviews are welcome.

* * *

Justin comes through the door to be attacked by my mouth. Pushing him up against the loft door.

“Fuck Brian, what has gotten into you?” Justin asks out of breath.

“I want to fuck you.” I tell him while ripping off his clothes.

“Oh shit.” Justin moans as I bite into his neck.

_You let me violate you; you let me desecrate you.  
You let me penetrate you; you let me complicate you. _

I continue to tear off his clothes. He lets me do whatever I want to him. 

I penetrate his mouth with my tongue. 

Pushing him up against the wall again I bite his neck, moving down to his nipples I bite onto them.

“Oh shit.” Justin moans out. 

Moving my hand down I rub my hand over his now hard cock.

Looking up into his eyes I can’t help but want him more.

_Help me I broke apart my insides; help me I’ve got no soul to sell.  
Help me the only thing that works for me; help me get away from myself._

I get lost in those eyes and the lust just takes over. 

_I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside._

“I am going to fuck you into the mattress.” I snare out.

“Please Brian.” He pleads.

I lean down taking his now hard and freed cock into my mouth.

Tasting his flavor I feel my hand slap his ass.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._  
My whole existence is flawed.   
You get me closer to god. 

I love his flavor, so sweet tasting. 

He has his hand in my hair, pulling on it. 

“Fuck Brian.” I move my mouth faster moving his legs apart I push my wet finger to his hole.

I slam a finger up into him.

“Shit.” He screams out. 

Looking up I can see the hunger in him as his ass pinches my finger. I add another.

“Oh god Please Brian. Shit.” I take him all the way into my mouth, feeling his balls tightening up I know he is going to explode. 

Moving my tongue even faster while stroking him and pushing now three fingers up his tight ass he shoots his load into my mouth.

“BRIAN!” He screams out as the last of his orgasm spills out into my throat. 

Moving him to the bedroom I push him back onto the bed and without warning I spread his ass and slam my tongue into his tight hole. Making him scream out once more.

“Oh fuck, Brian.” 

Pushing in with my tongue I let a finger move in as well. Just getting it passed the first ring before slamming it all the way up, making him jump off the bed.

“Fuck. Oh God. Fuck Brian.” He is stuttering out.

“Feel good Sunshine?” I lick my way back up to his cock. 

“Oh yes.” He lets out as my finger rotates in a circle and his dick is fully in my mouth.

With the other hand is pinching his nipples. “Oh shit.”

“So verbal Sunshine.” Smiling down at me he leans up.

“I’ll show you verbal asshole.” He flips me over kissing me and taking my jeans off, releasing my really hard cock.

Kissing his way down my chest, licking on the nipples before moving down. Licking the tip, blowing on it he looks up into my eyes before taking me fully into his mouth.

“Oh shit.” I moan out.

_You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings.  
You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything. _

When his mouth moves off my dick and to my balls I can tell that he is out to pay me back for that attack, but I don’t care. I love his mouth.

He moves it down lower, licking my ass before slamming his tongue into it. 

“Shit Justin.” I moan out.

_Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell.  
Help me. You make me perfect. Help me become somebody else. _

I need to cum so bad but he knows just how to make me wait it out.

He knows me better then anyone. Inside and out. 

I can feel myself getting closer so I do what I wanted to do from the moment he walked in.

I lean up, pull him into me and kiss him hard. I can’t seem to get enough as our tongues fight each other for the right to be called top dog. 

I roll him over onto his back kissing his neck before moving back up to his mouth.

I lean up to grab a condom, looking Justin in the eyes the whole time I slide it onto my cock. His hand reaches down to stroke my now sheathed cock.

“Brian?” He looks at me with those eyes and I know what he wants.

I take the condom back off “If animals can do it, so can we.” I smile down at him.

 

“Fuck me Brian.” Justin whispers to me and I don’t need to be told twice.

I slam my dick into my lovers ass, feeling him arching up.

“Fuck.” We both say in unison.

I start to pound my dick into him. Going in as far in as I can get. Hitting that spot to make him squirm.

I look into his face and find myself get lost. Pushing faster and harder.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

I bite into his neck making both of us moan out each other’s names.

_I want to feel you from the inside._

I push in farther into him, faster. I can’t seem to get enough.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._  
My whole existence is flawed   
you get me closer to god. 

I can feel myself getting closer to climax as I look into the eyes of Justin. 

“I’m so close.” Justin screams out as I slam into him. I start to stroke him faster, as I feel myself fall from the edge.

Pulling my mouth down and kissing me hard I feel the walls of Justin ass clench and I can feel the warmth of his sperm as it shoots out onto my hand. 

Feeling him cum between us my resistance is gone as my own spunk squirts into Justin tight hole.

I feel his name flow out of my mouth as he kisses me once more.

_Through every forest, above the trees  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees. _

I slide down his body as I pull out of my dicks home, lick my way down.

Cleaning off his cum I reach his dick, licking it clean as well.

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

I suck out my cum out of his hole, tasting us both and I know that I can’t live without this man.

_You are the reason I stay alive_

Kissing my way back up once I have all the juices out of him and kiss his lips.

“That was fucking hot.” Justin pants out.

“I know. God that was fucking amazing. Then again, you always did get me to fuck like an animal.” Smiling he lays his head on me.

“And you are the alpha dominant male.” I run a hand through his hair.

“Well what can I say, I can’t get enough of you.” I can feel him smiling.

“Feeling is mutual. I love you Brian.” He kisses my chest before looking into my eyes.

There is where I saw that he is my home. This animal belongs to this beautiful creature in my arms. 

As he puts his head back down, he takes a deep breath I smile to myself.

Lifting his head back up to look into his eyes I kiss his nose. 

“I love you too Lassie.” Looking at me with those eyes. Maybe I shouldn’t have said shit.

“Lassie?” he asks me, knowing it was his way of not making what I said a big deal.

“Yea you are my bitch.” He slaps me on the arm. “Ouch.” 

He rolls over on top of me. “I’ll show you just what a bitch can do.” 

He starts to tickle me, which starts up yet another round of fucking.

Fucking like animals.


End file.
